1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium, and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus for adjusting a bit rate, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals such as cellular phones, etc. have a phoning function as a telephone, and a function for sending and receiving e-mails. In addition, recent mobile communication terminals that have become common have a camera function for taking still images and moving images. The image data of the moving images captured by the camera function are coded at a fixed bit rate and stored in a storage medium such as a memory card, etc., as disclosed in, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-32629.
Therefore, if the amount of movement of the photo-object is large, there occurs a problem that moving images of a satisfactory quality cannot be obtained because of a scarcer number of bits than needed. However, if the bit rate is set too high in order to prevent this problem, this in turn causes a problem of frame drop due to increase in the processing load of the CPU (Central Processing Unit). Furthermore, if the bit rate is set too high, there also arises a problem that a storage medium can only store a small amount of data.